As regards previous devices, there are plastic and/or metallic weaves, or plastic and glass plate's applications which are placed against the window or balcony openings; all of them aimed at preventing people, especially kids, from falling.
Among the problems and limitations found in the plastic and metallic nets devices, the following can be mentioned: lack of visibility that such materials cause, lack of esthetics when having elements which are not tightened all along the surface, and especially the installation efficiency, lack of safety due to low endurance or poor mesh or net anchorages used. Besides, the installation of these weaves must be carried out by specialized personnel since special tools are needed; thus, raising the installation costs of said protection weaves.
As regards clear plastic or glass plates devices, their cost is quite high, plus the disadvantage of limiting the openings, which does not allow the air to flow.
Another similar protection device consists of installing a net or mesh tightened by means of a rope in the perimeter threaded to the same net or mesh; once the rope is tightened, that action makes the whole net or mesh to tighten. This rope is attached with ordinary fixing elements (staples, hook screws, etc), and in order to tighten it, a manual force is applied if there is no other traction element to count on.
One of the drawbacks of this kind of application is the sum of risk factors such as: net or mesh highly tightened; rope in the perimeter, from which safety and net performance depend on, scarcely tightened; fixing elements failure, whether individually or collectively; anchorages ageing or rust; incorrectly anchorages lineup causing an unsatisfactory result.
There is also another device composed of a mesh-like net made up of threads forming a large quantity of squares, and of profiles, mainly the “L” ones, fastening the opening. A tightening element like a wire bended as a “U” used as cotter pin, which is inserted in each square of the mesh-like net edge, will be put into existing holes along the fastening profiles mentioned, so as to enable the tightening of the mesh-like net. Aluminum from profiles may be selected among raw aluminum, anodized aluminum and/or oven-painted aluminum.
One of the drawbacks consists of using a wire-like tightening element and metallic profiles which may become a risk of hurting, pricking or scratching for kids and adults who have access to those installations.
In addition, the risk of having sharp edges which may really hurt users of this device as well as damage the net.
Another disadvantage as regards installation with aluminum profiles is that qualified labor is used for a perfect assembly in the disposition and lineup of the profiles as well as in the adjustment of the tightening elements of the net, resulting in higher costs and the limitation of not finding qualified labor in the place you need the device.